


Café com Leite (汉化)

by FunnyWinter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter
Summary: 每天都会有个奇怪的家伙来死瞪着我……（咖啡店AU）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Café com Leite (汉化)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Café com Leite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393246) by [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka). 



> 这是[rutobuka](https://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/)太太画的，HildyJ太太[Looking To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891543)这篇超可爱小短篇的节日版本~


End file.
